Death Game
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Les Hunger Games, c'est un peu comme le jeu de la mort. On essaie de survivre, on se dit qu'on va y arriver, mais un seul peut rester en vie. Alors qui sera l'unique survivant ? Les persos de Death Note aux Hunger Games ! Chapitre 4 en ligne !
1. Part 1 : Prélude, Chap 1 : Tirés au sort

_Disclaimer :__ L'idée du Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins et les personnages de Death Note sont à Oba et Obata-sama. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant là-dessus, c'est juste pour mon bon plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Des mouvements brefs, habiles.<p>

Les doigts viennent saisir délicatement les mèches de cheveux, les ramènent en un chignon étroitement serré. Les mains quittent alors la petite tête, saisissent un miroir et le font lentement tourner autour du visage de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse admirer sa coiffure.

« Regarde comme tu es belle, murmure la mère dans un souffle. »

Belle.

Ce mot paraît si doux, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et pourtant il la rend mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a raison. À un autre moment, dans un contexte différent, elle aurait sans doute éprouvé un semblant de joie artificielle. Mais ici, maintenant, ce n'est que le néant. Un néant qu'elle s'est elle-même imposé pour lutter contre la peur. Un néant préférable à l'angoisse qui lui serre le ventre depuis des semaines.

_Peut-être que ce sera moi... Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense._

Lentement, la mère la fait se tourner vers elle. Elle tend une main comme pour effleurer le contour encore enfantin de ses joues, mais la fige à quelques centimètres de ses traits doux et fins. Des traits trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour participer à ces jeux.

Elle a envie de la réconforter, mais elle ne sait comment s'y prendre. Elle ne ferait sans doute qu'aggraver la situation. Alors elle laisse tomber, comme sa main qui chute brusquement pour rejoindre le contour de son corps légèrement tremblant.

Dans l'escalier, quelqu'un remonte les marches brusquement.

Un jeune homme au visage d'ange, avec de beaux cheveux marrons aux reflets roux dansant à la lumière.

Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, dévisage l'adolescente de ses yeux noisette. Il est vêtu d'une tenue simple mais élégante.

La mère les fixe tour à tour.

Comme ils sont beaux, tous les deux.

Elle a juste envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le fera pas. Par respect pour eux, sans doute, parce qu'elle sait que c'est plus difficile pour ses pauvres enfants. Alors elle conserve le silence et, ensembles, ils sortent de la maison familiale, avec l'incertitude insoutenable de ne pas savoir combien d'entre eux reviendront.

Lorsqu'ils sont dehors, la petite se tourne vers son grand frère, et une phrase brise son mutisme comme un miroir volerait en éclats :

« Ce ne sera pas moi, hein ? Dis-moi que ce ne sera pas moi, _Light_ ? »

Il lui sourit. Il lui soutient que non, ce ne sera pas elle. Mais derrière cette façade, elle discerne nettement la face hideuse du mensonge, et devine qu'il n'en sait pas plus qu'elle. Alors ils retombent lourdement dans le silence, un silence oppressant.

Quand enfin ils arrivent à destination, la petite a un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte de l'immensité de la foule. Et surtout de son âge. Elle se dit qu'elle fait tâche, du haut de ses quatorze ans. Elle est si jeune. Elle a peu de chances d'être tirée au sort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tremble-t-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur, après tout; une fille beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle va être sélectionnée à sa place et elle pourra rentrer chez elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'est l'heure. Il faut qu'elle y aille.

Son frère la suit, s'engouffre dans la foule à ses côtés. Il conserve une attitude stoïque mais ses traits sont tendus et son regard est légèrement distant. Elle se retourne pour apercevoir sa mère. Le père l'a rejoint, à présent. Ils lui sourient. Tous les deux. Elle n'a pas à avoir peur. Le hasard jouera en sa faveur, c'est ce qu'il faut qu'elle se dise.

Tout se déroule comme au ralenti. Les secondes s'égrènent avec une lenteur exaspérante, tandis que peu à peu les jeunes se rassemblent devant une haute estrade, une fois les préparatifs accomplis.

La jeune fille est seule dans la foule à présent. Loin d'elle, dans le groupe des garçons les plus âgés, son frère attend, droit et la tête levée. Pour sa part, elle ne peut que la baisser vers ses pieds, incapable de regarder le visage des autres jeunes en sachant que deux d'entre eux partiront et que au moins l'un d'eux ne reviendra jamais.

Elle sent que les filles autour d'elle sont anxieuses. Elle peut presque percevoir la peur qui émane de leur êtres. C'est comme un voile d'anxiété, d'horreur et d'attente qui les a toutes enveloppéés.

Loin devant elle, quelqu'un tapote un micro soudainement. Elle relève péniblement la tête pour apercevoir une femme aux vêtements excentriques, d'un rose écœurant, qui se tient sur l'estrade.

A côté d'elle, une sorte de bocal transparent contenant des papiers soigneusement pliés.

Un frisson parcoure le corps de la jeune fille, remontant le long de son échine. L'angoisse. Cela lui déchire le ventre. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va tomber, juste tomber et ne jamais se relever. Peut-être que ce serait préférable si elle devait être choisi ? Certes, mais elle n'aura pas cette chance.

Devant elle, loin devant elle, suivie par des milliers d'yeux plus ou moins affolés, la main droite de la femme s'étire, se tord et saisit un papier comme une pince. Sans délicatesse, mais avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Elle le déplie entre ses doigts longs et pointues. Alors un nom résonne, un nom qui la glace d'effroi :

« Sayu Yagami. _»_

_Non._

Un cri, un cri horrible qui résonne dans sa tête, qui se répercute dans tout son être. Seule elle peut entendre ce hurlement atroce, mais il la déchire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Devant, loin devant, perchée sur l'estrade, la femme arbore un horrible rictus.

Elle l'appelle. De nouveau. Lui ordonne de venir.

Les jambes de la jeune fille la portent jusque l'estrade comme dans une séquence tournée au ralenti, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Elle se rend à peine compte de ce qu'elle fait. Elle sait juste que ses membres tremblent violemment, que la peur noue son petit ventre et que ses yeux brillent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur ses pas, pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas avoir à penser, mais la douleur est trop forte dans son esprit.

C'est comme si elle était déjà morte.

Lorsqu'elle monte sur l'estrade des joueurs, des potentiels vainqueurs, accueillie par les larges sourires de la femme en rose, elle a juste l'impression d'aller droit à l'échafaud.

« Quelque chose à dire ? »

Il faut que la femme répète une deuxième fois la question pour qu'elle en saisisse le sens. Alors elle agite frénétiquement la tête. Non, si elle parle elle sait qu'elle va éclater en sanglots. Peut-on au moins lui épargner cela ?

Sûrement, car la femme pioche alors le deuxième nom, celui du garçon, et le déplie lentement. En concentrant son attention sur ses gestes, Sayu essaie de ne pas défaillir. Mais la seconde annonce lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Light Yagami, veuillez venir ici. »

Choc.

Incapable de parler, elle observe, abasourdie, son frère s'approcher d'elle. Son masque d'impassibilité s'effrite, laissant apercevoir une sorte d'anxiété teintée de peur. Elle, elle a juste envie qu'on l'achève tout de suite lorsque le jeune homme la rejoint sur l'estrade. Il évite de la regarder, mais elle voit à l'expression de son visage qu'il est également choqué.

_Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi nous ?_

Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête comme un tourbillon de mots sans sens. Ses joues sont humides à présent, mais elle s'en fiche. Dans la foule, elle croise le regard de ses parents, horrifiés, et les yeux aqueux de sa mère.

_Pourquoi nous, mon Dieu ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Pourquoi..._

Elle se fiche de la réponse. Elle veut juste croire que la scène n'est qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle est trop invraisemblable et horrible pour être la réalité.

Mais la voix de la femme retentit encore, achevant de briser ses veines espérances :

« Tiens tiens, un frère et une sœur ! Les jeux promettent d'être particulièrement intéressants cette fois. Serrez-vous la main – voilà, c'est bien (Sayu baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère). Bons Hunger Games ! Et que le_ sort vous soit favorable ! »_

* * *

><p><em>Hum... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une review...<em>

_Juste... En regardant le film Hunger Games, j'ai eu envie de mettre en scène les personnages de Death Note dans ces jeux. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, les délires ne s'expliquent pas. Il n'y aura pas les persos de Suzanne Collins, uniquement ceux de Death Note, et j'ai l'intention de raconter la majorité des événements du point de vue de Sayu, parce que je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez développée dans le manga._

_Voilà... une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?_


	2. Part 1 : Prélude, Chap 2 : Des adieux ?

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction sur les Hunger Games. Ce chapitre est très court, c'est vrai, et il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses, mais l'histoire avance quand même, donc ça va. _

_Je pense que ça deviendra plus intéressant dans la prochain chapitre, où je vais commencer à parler des autres tributs et où Sayu et Light vont rencontrer leur mentor._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Un grincement métallique familier.<p>

La porte pivote sur ses gonds, laisse entrer deux personnes, puis se referme, plongeant la pièce dans le silence.

Lentement, les yeux de Sayu se détournent de la fenêtre, de cette foule ignoble qui lui fait tourner la tête, et se posent sur les visages douloureux de ses parents qui la fixent sans mot dire.

Ils se regardent ainsi longtemps, sans prononcer la moindre parole, puis la mère finit par craquer et esquisse quelques pas, vient enserrer sa fille de ses bras menus.

Aucun mot échangé, juste un silence de mort qui les englobe, un silence assommant et effrayant.

Elles restent ainsi une bonne minute, puis Sayu se détache de la femme et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Des yeux humides, dans lesquels brille une pointe de souffrance.

« Je..., commence la jeune fille, mais sa mère lève la main pour l'interrompre. »

La femme plonge la main dans un petit sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière et en sort un fin bracelet tressé que sa fille reconnaît aussitôt. Sachiko le lui a offert il y a de cela des années, pour son anniversaire, le confectionnant elle-même du fait de leur manque de moyen. Sayu le portait souvent, par le passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle faillit le perdre, alors qu'elle partait cueillir des plantes avec son frère. Le nœud avait cédé – elle ne savait comment. Depuis, sa mère l'a refait, l'a renforcé aussi, mais Sayu n'a plus jamais osé le mettre, de peur de le perdre véritablement cette fois.

Sachiko le lui tend.

« J'aimerais que tu le mettes, pour que tu penses à nous... quand tu seras... »

Elle s'arrête, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase.

Les yeux brillants, Sayu prend l'accessoire et le passe au poignet. Elle remarque que sa mère l'a agrandi et qu'une petite bande de cuir est désormais étroitement lié au bracelet. Elle ne prend pas la peine de l'observer davantage, trop bouleversée par les événements de la journée.

« Comme tu voudras, dit-elle simplement, mais l'émotion perce à travers ses paroles. »

Elle se détourne, regarde son père bien en face. Son expression est douloureuse lui aussi. Ses yeux sont comme deux lacs à la surface trouble et tourmentée. Il murmure :

« Fais de ton mieux, Sayu, d'accord ? »

On dirait que sa voix est sur le point de se briser à tout moment.

Sayu hoche la tête gravement, se mordant la lèvre. Depuis le tirage au sort, quelques heures plus tôt, elle lutte contre les larmes à chaque seconde. Elle ne veut pas pleurer. Elle ne veut pas que la dernière image que ses parents aient d'elle avant de la voir à la télévision soit celle d'une fille brisée en mille morceaux. Car c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle leur parle, et elle refuse de les alarmer davantage, alors qu'ils s'en font déjà beaucoup, pour elle et pour... Light.

« Vous avez été le voir ? s'enquit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'ils comprendront tout de suite de qui elle veut parler sans qu'elle ait à le préciser.

– Oui, répond Soichiro. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il est sous le choc, mais il garde la tête haute. »

Cela ne la surprend pas, étonnamment. Light est doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. Plus doué qu'elle en tout cas.

On frappe à la porte.

Ce sont les Pacificateurs. Il est temps d'y aller.

Son ventre se noue en un nœud serré. La peur la prend, forte, pénétrant son cerveau vicieusement.

Elle se rend compte que c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle voit ses parents. Et elle se sent mal, vraiment mal.

Une dernière étreinte. Sa mère, puis son père. Rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

Ses parents s'apprêtent à franchir la porte lorsque Sachiko, n'y tenant plus, fond en larmes. Elle se retourne vers sa fille, sa fille qu'on lui arrache en même temps que son fils, ses deux précieux et uniques enfants.

Sa voix est pleine de pointes hystériques lorsqu'elle lance :

« Essaie de gagner, d'accord ? Veille à ce que ton frère ou toi gagne... s'il te plaît...

– Je ferais ce que je peux. »

_Non. Pourquoi mon ton est-il aussi tremblant ? Pourquoi ? Il faut que je paraisse forte. Il le faut. Il faut qu'ils puissent croire en moi, même un tout petit peu; sinon, ils ne tiendront pas..._

Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble tandis qu'elle voit la porte se refermer.

Elle entend un son, comme un cri, la voix de sa mère qui provient du couloir :

« _Gagne, Sayu ! Gagne pour nous ! N'abandonne pas ! _»

Mais on sent à ses accents désespérés qu'elle n'y croit pas.

Bruit d'une porte qui se referme, puis le silence, un silence oppressant et douloureux.

Sayu s'assoit près de la fenêtre et colle sa joue à la vitre sale de l'hôtel de justice. Elle a peur, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de le montrer devant les caméras, sinon elle sera considérée comme une cible facile par les autres tributs.

Et pourtant, ses yeux brillent et elle sent un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge.

Dehors, le train vient d'arriver.

Un train qui va l'emmener vers l'enfer des Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est court mais c'est un passage obligé. La suite sera plus intéressante.<em>

_Vous pouvez me donner votre avis ou poser toute question par review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir._


	3. Part 1 : Prélude, Chap 3 : Le mentor

_Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 3 de la partie 1 de ma fanfiction sur Death Note et Hunger Games. Je vous avais dit que je n'utiliserais aucun des persos de Hunger Games dans mon histoire, mais finalement j'ai décidé de reprendre Effie Trinket, parce que je ne vais pas lui donner un rôle très important et que, à chaque fois que je créais un OC, il lui ressemblait trop._

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, mais plus l'histoire avance, plus j'ai de choses à raconter, donc c'est normal. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Les portes se referment avec un bruit sec.<p>

Le train démarre lentement, finit par prendre de la vitesse, une allure suffisante pour atteindre le Capitole pour le dîner, mais confortable, de sorte qu'on puisse admirer le paysage et profiter du voyage.

Sayu est assise sur un fauteuil moelleux, raide et tendue, peu à l'aise dans cet environnement luxueux. Devant elle se trouve une petite table en verre sur laquelle sont posés une corbeille de fruits et des friandises. Juste de l'autre côté, face à elle, se tient son grand frère.

Il ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis le tirage au sort du matin. Silencieux, il regarde vaguement les collines qui se dessinent par la fenêtre et les couleurs chatoyantes de certains champs, de certaines forêts qui se découpent nettement sous le ciel immaculé.

Ce mutisme dans lequel il s'est réfugié terrifie Sayu. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de cette attitude indéchiffrable qu'il affiche en sa présence. Cela lui fait mal, parce que c'est son frère, et qu'elle a peur qu'il n'essaie de se couper d'elle au vu des Hunger Games. Pourtant, c'est peut-être plus sage. Après tout, un seul survivra. Elle le sait. Mais comment envisager Light comme un ennemi ? Comment pourrait-elle le combattre à mort ? Elle n'a pas de réponse. Pour elle, c'est tout simplement impossible.

La porte du compartiment coulisse, la tirant de ses pensées effrayées.

La femme qui a tiré leurs noms apparaît et vient s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Sayu sait qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans leurs malheurs, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir quels gens elle condamnait en tirant ces papiers, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la haine à son égard. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Et elle la déteste aussi pour ses sourires étincelants, ses habits haut en couleurs et la façon qu'elle a de toujours tout dédramatiser. En effet, Sayu la connaît bien pour l'avoir déjà vu animer les anciennes éditions des Hunger Games.

Effie Trinket. Une femme assignée au District Douze depuis des années.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, vous deux ? demande-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire. La nourriture du Capitole vous plaît ? »

_C'est la cadet de nos soucis_, pense Sayu, mais elle ne le dira pas, parce que cette femme est l'une des rares bouées de sauvetage auxquelles elle peut espérer se raccrocher pour trouver un moyen de survivre. L'une des seules qui pourra l'aider lorsqu'elle sera au Capitole, en dehors de son mentor et de son styliste. La froisser serait la dernière chose à faire. Son frère aussi a visiblement compris car il répond :

« Très bonne nourriture en effet. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à cela d'où on vient. »

Ses yeux perçants fixent Effie comme s'ils cherchaient à pénétrer son âme. Sayu l'a déjà vu faire et elle sait par expérience qu'il essaie simplement de la cerner, de découvrir une faille à exploiter pour gagner sa confiance et pouvoir la manipuler. C'est en partie grâce à cela que leur famille a pu survivre. L'intelligence de Light. Sayu l'admire pour cela, mais elle craint qu'il ne s'en serve contre elle dans l'arène.

Effie glousse. Un son peu naturel, qui met Sayu mal à l'aise.

« Je veux bien le croire. »

Il y a un long silence gêné, puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Le visage d'Effie Trinket s'illumine un instant et elle annonce avec son horrible accent du Capitole :

« Voici votre mentor, vous deux. Soyez gentils avec lui, mais ne vous frustrez pas de ses manières; il peut être un peu dérangeant, parfois. »

Les enfants Yagami dévisagent le nouveau venu de la tête aux pieds. Il s'agit d'un homme aux yeux noirs perçants, soulignés par de larges cernes sombres, vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il se tient légèrement voûté et ses bras tombent négligemment le long de son corps frêle.

« Bonjour, appelez-moi L, annonce-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil moelleux. »

Il est accroupi, les genoux ramenés contre son corps dans une position peu conventionnelle. Lorsque ses doigts se tendent et qu'ils viennent saisir délicatement une pomme avant de l'amener à sa bouche, Sayu se rend compte qu'il lui fait penser à un petit singe. Adorable, mais totalement déplacé ici.

Light le dévisage bouche-bée.

« L ? demande-t-il en fixant les yeux sombres de leur mentor. »

Quand il relève la tête, Sayu remarque qu'ils sont si noirs qu'on ne peut discerner la pupille.

« Oui, L, répète-t-il en portant la pomme à sa bouche, toujours du bout des doigts. Cette lettre intrigue et est facile à retenir – plus en tout cas qu'un patronyme classique. Autant de qualités qui vous permettront de vous distinguer et de vous affirmer sur les autres tributs. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de me faire appeler ainsi. Les tributs du Douze ont déjà peu de chance de survivre, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour leur attirer un intérêt, même léger. »

Il observe une pause, puis son bras droit se tend de nouveau pour s'emparer de bonbons à la fraise dont il ôte lentement le plastique.

« Il est important que vous séduisiez le public. Dans l'arène, les sponsors seront les seuls capables de vous maintenir en vie, en vous envoyant notamment des vivres ou des médicaments, si vous êtes blessés. Pas de sponsors, pas de chance de survivre. A cette fin, dès que nous arriverons au Capitole, on vous confiera à votre styliste. Il faudra que vous suiviez ses ordres à la lettre, même si cela vous paraît ridicule. Ils s'y connaissent. Il faut bien que leur salaire soit justifié, après tout.

– Oui, ils vont faire de vous de magnifiques jeunes gens, pépie Effie, visiblement excitée à cette idée. Je suis certaine que le résultat sera splendide. Vous n'aurez plus l'air de sortir de votre campagne. »

Le mentor prend le temps de manger quelques sucreries avant d'ajouter :

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez. Je sais déjà que vous êtes frère et sœur – j'ai assisté au tirage au sort de tout à l'heure – et je pense que l'on peut jouer de cela pour vous attirer les faveurs du public. Mais avant de commencer, je dois connaître vos aptitudes, car sans cela je ne pourrais pas élaborer de stratégie correcte. »

Il porte un doigt à ses lèvres et incline légèrement la tête de côté lorsque la jeune fille commence à parler :

« Hum..., commence Sayu en cherchant ses mots. Je ne sais pas faire grand chose, à vrai dire. A part peut-être pêcher. Mais sinon... »

Elle se tait, cherchant une aptitude qui pourrait la sauver lors des Hunger Games. Pendant ce temps, le mentor se tourne vers Light et s'enquiert :

« Et toi ?

– Je suis doué pour tendre des pièges, affirme le jeune homme d'une voix forte. J'ai aussi un bon sens de l'orientation et je peux compter sur mes neurones.

– C'est vrai, acquiesce Sayu avec un petit sourire. A l'école, il est toujours le premier de sa classe. Les professeurs disent que c'est un génie. »

Peut-être que les capacités intellectuelles de son frère suffiront à le sauver ? Même si ses chances sont minces, cela représente son plus grand avantage, et non des moindres.

L hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Cela peut faire la différence, admet-il. Le vainqueur des Hunger Games est généralement quelqu'un doté d'un physique imposant, mais il arrive qu'une personne intelligente survive. En tout cas, c'est une qualité appréciée du public, car cela rend les jeux intéressants. Il faudra le mettre en avant, quand je te présenterai aux sponsors. Et sinon, l'un de vous sait-il se servir d'une arme ? »

Grand silence. Sayu a rarement touché à ce genre d'objets. Quand à son frère, elle sait qu'il n'est pas du tout doué au combat au corps à corps, pour l'avoir une fois vu en cours de lutte alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre dans le bâtiment délabré qui leur sert de gymnase. Elle se rappelle que Light avait été immobilisé en à peine trente secondes, alors que son adversaire n'était guère plus épais que lui.

« Non, répond la jeune fille. Mais je sais pêcher. Et je reconnais assez bien les espèces de plantes comestibles, pour être souvent allée avec Maman cueillir des herbes. Je suis aussi capable de grimper aux arbres. Comme je suis la plus légère et qu'on n'a pas d'échelle à la maison, Papa me demandait parfois d'aller chercher les fruits de certains arbres, inaccessibles sans grimper, pour nous nourrir. »

_Demandait._ Elle se surprit à parler de tout ça au passé, alors que tout était encore valable quelques jours auparavant. Elle se mord la lèvre, se dit qu'elle doit partir en ayant en tête qu'elle va gagner. Si elle n'y arrive pas, si elle part convaincue de mourir, elle ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Il est essentiel qu'elle conserve une once d'optimisme, ou tout est fichu.

Et puis, elle sait vraiment bien grimper aux arbres.

Elle aime se percher haut dans les branches et se cacher parmi les feuillages. Pour s'isoler, être un peu seule, entourée seulement par la nature qui lui fournit alors comme un abri végétal. Elle a toujours l'impression, en ces moments de solitude, d'oublier ses problèmes, ainsi coupée du reste du monde. Du coup, elle a acquis une solide aptitude à se hisser dans les branches des arbres.

Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais au moins sera-t-elle en mesure de se cacher et de se placer hors de portée des autres tributs.

Devant eux, L semble réfléchir. Ses yeux attentifs rappellent à Sayu ceux de son frère. Perçants, intelligents, vifs et curieux. Ils la mettent mal à l'aise, lui donnant l'impression de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Finalement, il demande :

« Et tu serais capable de subvenir à tes besoins par la pêche ?

– Je pense que oui. Il suffit que je trouve un point d'eau et un morceau de bois que je taillerais en épieu. Je suis toujours très patiente; c'est pour cela que je suis douée dans cette discipline.

– En dernier recours, tu pourrais te servir de cela. Mais il faudra que tu sois discrète. Souvent les joueurs, et notamment les Carrières, abondent autour des lacs et des rivières. Mais de toute façon, il faudra bien que tu trouves un point d'eau à un moment ou à un autre, sinon c'est la soif qui aura raison de toi. »

Il se tourne alors vers Light :

« Quand à toi, tu pourrais tendre des pièges pour le gibier et pour les concurrents. Ce serait assez hasardeux comme entreprise, mais ça peut marcher, surtout si tu t'établis dans une zone géographique donnée, que tu apprendras à connaître comme ta poche, et que tu te sers de ton sens de l'orientation et de tes neurones pour te cacher aux yeux des autres joueurs. Mais il faudra trouver un autre moyen de subvenir à tes besoins, parce que la chasse avec des pièges est trop aléatoire. Tu pourrais t'exercer à reconnaître les plantes comestibles lorsque tu t'entraîneras, au Capitole. C'est un atelier peu fréquenté, mais qui vaut le détour. Les baies pourraient en effet te maintenir en vie faute de mieux. »

Il s'interrompt un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Mais bien sûr, cela n'est valable que si vous vous trouvez dans un environnement favorable, par exemple une forêt. Je dirais qu'ils y a à peu près quatre-vingt cinq pour cent de chances que ce soit le cas, car ce type de milieu rend les jeux plus longs et plus intéressants et est dons privilégié par les organisateurs, mais il ne faut pas que nous négligions l'éventualité que vous vous retrouviez dans un environnement hostile tel qu'un désert ou une toundra. Je vous propose de parler de cela plus tard. En attendant, nous pourrions manger un morceau en regardant les tirages au sort des autres districts, non ? »

Toute la journée, les moments forts, et notamment la cérémonie lors de laquelle les noms des tributs sont annoncés, sont diffusés en boucle sur toutes les télévisions de Panem. La plupart des participants aux Hunger Games regardent alors ce programme dans lequel ils découvrent pour la première fois le visage de leurs futurs adversaires. Si un nom et une figure peuvent paraître dérisoires parmi les nombreux éléments qui composent un tribut, certains se détachent toujours du lot, et il est bon de les repérer avant que la rencontre en « réel » se fasse. C'est la cas, pour exemple, pour les tributs qui se portent volontaires pour participer aux jeux, ceux qu'on appelle les « Carrières », et les colosses géants qui pourraient broyer le crâne de leurs adversaires d'un mouvement de bras.

Sayu, Light, Effie et L se tournent vers l'écran plat qui s'illumine sans plus attendre, présentant une scène semblable à celle que les enfants Yagami ont connu plus tôt dans la journée.

Malgré la proposition du mentor, seul lui dévore les friandises en tout genre les unes après les autres, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Sans surprise, la majorité des tributs des Districts Un, Deux et Quatre sont volontaires. Contrairement aux autres années, mis à part une grande fille du District 4, aucun n'a vraiment l'air d'un combattant. Ce qui attire l'attention, en revanche, c'est la garçon du District Quatre et les tributs du District Deux.

En effet, ces derniers sont relativement jeunes et se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils ont tous deux des cheveux bruns coupés courts, de grands yeux verts et des traits fins, très enfantins. Leur silhouette est frêle et d'apparence fragile, si bien que, lorsque Sayu les entend se porter volontaires, elle croit à une erreur. Abasourdie, elle les voit pourtant rejoindre les Pacificateurs sur l'estrade et adresser un sourire lumineux à la foule.

Quand au garçon du District Quatre, il est également très mince et ressemble beaucoup à L, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son teint pâle et sa façon de se tenir debout et de marcher. Plusieurs fois, les yeux de Sayu font la navette entre le tribut et son mentor, accroupi sur son fauteuil, les traits indéchiffrables, l'air concentré.

La fille du District Trois est une belle blonde coiffée de deux couettes. Elle attire les regards par la douceur et l'extravagance qui émane de son être. Son compagnon est un véritable colosse, et Sayu se demande avec appréhension comment elle pourrait venir à bout d'un tel adversaire.

Les autres tributs sont d'apparence assez banale, sans signe distinctif qui les sortirait du lot, si ce n'est un enfant albinos aux yeux noirs inexpressifs du District Sept, un garçon blond du Ditrict Cinq, aux lèvres noircies par des restes de chocolat, et un tout petit gamin – sans doute la plus jeune du groupe – aux cheveux foncés et à l'air hagard du District Neuf. Il pleure lorsque son nom est appelé. En revanche Sayu ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer lorsque le tribut du District Dix se prend les pieds dans un câble et s'étale lamentablement par terre. Au moins ne sera-t-elle pas la plus maladroite du lot.

La plupart semblent totalement perdus et tremblent légèrement en arrivant sur l'estrade, face au public. Seuls les Carrières et le petit albinos ont l'air totalement insensibles, même si Sayu devine aisément que ce n'est qu'une façade.

On peut choisir quelles émotions montrer au public, si l'on est doué, mais on ne peut pas rester stoïque à l'intérieur. Pas quand on sait qu'on s'apprête à participer à un jeu morbide dont seul le gagnant ressortira vivant. Et encore. Même lui ne pourra pas reprendre une vie totalement normale. Pas après _ça_.

Quoi qu'ils fassent, chacun d'entre eux perdra quelque chose lors de ces jeux.

Puis c'est au tour du District Douze.

Elle se voit sursauter lorsqu'on prononce son nom, avancer lentement vers la haute estrade, titubante, tremblante. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers le public, les traits de son visage sont crispés, et on voit qu'elle essaie d'afficher une attitude sereine et détachée. Elle y arrive tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que le prénom de son frère retentisse. Alors ses yeux se mettent à briller et la stupeur mêlée à l'horreur se lit sur ses traits, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître sereine.

Le film s'arrête et recommence, agrémenté des commentaires des animateurs.

L éteint la télévision et se tourne vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, le soleil a commencé à se coucher et le ciel se pare de mille couleurs. On aperçoit les premières habitations du Capitole.

Il se lève et lance aux deux tributs du District Douze :

« Nous allons bientôt arriver. Préparez-vous et partez rejoindre vos stylistes qui s'occuperont de vous pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Laissez-les vous faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent et ne pensez plus aux événements d'aujourd'hui. Brillez simplement pour le public, faites bonne impression et jouez le jeu. Ils adorent ça. Concentrez vos efforts pour le spectacle qui doit être splendide. Cela vous attirera des sponsors. Quand à moi, je vous rejoindrai après le défilé de chars et nous parlerons de votre entraînement, de vos adversaires et nous consoliderons notre stratégie. Ah... une dernière chose. Il faut que vous paraissiez unis. Vous êtes de la même famille. Jouez sur ça, la public sera ravi. »

Alors il sort de sa démarche bien particulière, le dos légèrement voûté, l'air totalement décontracté. Effie le suit bientôt, laissant les deux tributs seuls face à face, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Bientôt, le train pénètre au Capitole et les rues défilent, grouillantes de monde. Dans un crissement, il s'arrête dans une grande gare dans laquelle les attend une foule compacte et visiblement surexcitée. Les habitants de la cité les désignent du doigt, les montrent en criant quelque chose, les acclament.

Sayu est prise de nausée. Elle a juste envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette population hideuse qui n'attend que de les voir s'entretuer dans l'arène.

Qu'a dit L, déjà ? Jouer le jeu ? Faire plaisir au public ? Leur seule chance de survie...

Alors, malgré sa répulsion à son égard, Sayu sourit et lève la main en direction de la foule, faisant de grands gestes du bras, un sourire niais sur le visage, imité bientôt par son frère.

Ils sont accueillis par des cris de joie.

De la joie. Elle se retient de vomir et de partir le plus loin possible de cette foule immonde.

Parce qu'elle sait qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose.

Les voir mourir, les uns après les autres, dans l'arène.

Et elle sera sans doute l'une des premières victimes.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>

_Que pensez-vous de L en mentor ? Personnellement, je ne voulais pas tuer L, parce que je l'adore, et j'ai donc décidé d'en faire le mentor des enfants Yagami._

_Dans ce chapitre, vous avez aussi eu un aperçu des tributs des autres districts. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il y aura Beyond Birthday de Another Note ! J'hésitais à le mettre mais je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas, après tout ?". Il y a aussi quelques OC qui ont été décrits plus haut. Peu d'OC auront de l'importance, mais certains auront quand même un rôle majeur et j'essaierai de bien les creuser sans empiéter sur le temps réservé aux plus importants : les persos de Death Note !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée au Capitole, la cérémonie d'ouverture et, s'il y a la place, une petite discussion Light/Sayu sur les événements (sinon, ce sera pour les chapitres d'après) !_

_Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?_


	4. Part 1 : Prélude, Chap 4 : Le défilé

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction, avec un peu de retard certes, et je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre est un peu long, et j'ai essayé de développer les sentiments de Sayu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Comment te sens-tu ? »<p>

Sayu sursaute. Ces mots sont les premiers que son frère lui adresse depuis qu'ils sont arrivés au Capitole. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, le dévisageant avec surprise. Il serre les dents, l'observant du coin de l'œil, guettant sa réaction.

« Parfaitement ridicule. Et toi ? »

Les traits de son visage se détendent visiblement, et il murmure :

« J'ai envie de me jeter sous les roues d'un char.

- Tu permets que je t'accompagne ? »

Cette fois, une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Ils sont pratiquement les seuls tributs dont les chars n'ont pas encore débuté leur course. Le district Douze passe toujours en dernier pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux – pour tout en fait. Il faut dire que les concurrents qu'il propose ne sont pas vraiment brillants. Il suffit de voir la qualité de leurs costumes pour deviner que le public ne porte jamais un grand intérêt aux tributs du Douze.

Sayu et Light sont vêtus d'une sorte de combinaison noire hideuse recouvertes d'une substance à l'odeur âcre. Sayu sait, pour en voir tous les jours dans son district, qu'il s'agit de charbon. Chaque tribut doit porter un vêtement en rapport avec l'activité principale de son district d'origine lors de la cérémonie. Or, le Douze n'est connu que pour ses mines et son charbon, ce qui explique les vêtements horribles qu'on leur attribue chaque année, ou presque.

_Quitte à choisir, je préfère cela qu'un habit de mineur._

Avec un peu de chance, les grains de charbon passeront inaperçus sur les écrans des spectateurs.

Le char du Onze passe par la vaste ouverture et le véhicule des deux tributs vient prendre sa place. On peut entendre les acclamations du public. Tous ces gens les jaugent, déterminent ceux qui ont le plus de chances de survivre et parient sur eux, attendant avec impatience de les voir s'entretuer dans l'arène. Ils donnent juste envie de vomir à Sayu.

A côté d'elle, Light lui tend la main. Elle le dévisage un instant, sans comprendre, avant qu'il lui murmure :

« Tu te souviens ? L a dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit unis, que ça nous attirerait des sponsors, cette histoire de frère et sœur envoyés ensemble aux Jeux. »

Elle lui prend la main et la serre. Très fort.

Quand c'est à leur tour d'y aller, le char s'ébranle et commence à avancer rapidement sur la piste. D'abord éblouis par la lumière, Sayu et Light finissent par distinguer la foule, des deux côtés de la voie. Certains se lèvent, d'autres applaudissent, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour eux, les misérables tributs du district Douze. Leurs stylistes leur ont recommandé d'ignorer le public, de faire comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux, que les autres n'existaient pas. Ils sont censés fixer leur regard loin devant eux, en se tenant la main et en étant aussi proches l'un de l'autre que possible.

Pour les présenter unis contre tous, sans doute. En tout cas, cela arrange bien Sayu, qui regarde les chars qui les précède, qui se force à garder la tête haute, malgré la nausée que lui inspire cette foule en délire, malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle devra bientôt combattre dans l'arène, qu'elle se fera tuer, sans doute, et que son frère n'a guère plus de chance qu'elle d'en réchapper. Elle espère juste ne pas avoir une mort trop lente, trop horrible, et ne pas avoir à affronter son frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle demande. Mais elle se doute bien que les Juges vont essayer de les réunir d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle et Light, car tout le monde doit se demander comment ils réagiraient, s'ils se retrouvaient face à face dans l'arène.

Les Juges sont capables de toute sorte de cruauté pour attiser l'intérêt du public.

Quand enfin leur char arrive à destination, il s'arrête aux côtés des véhicules des autres tributs, si bien que l'ensemble des participants aux Hunger Games forment un demi-cercle devant une haute estrade, sur laquelle se tient le président du Capitole, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au regard de serpent.

Tandis que la foule s'efforce de se calmer, Sayu ne peut s'empêcher de jeter discrètement un coup d'œil aux autres tributs. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve en présence de ses adversaires, et qu'elle les voit autrement qu'à la télévision. Certains sourient d'un air confiant, et elle reconnaît là les tributs de carrière, notamment ceux du Un, du Deux et du Quatre, mais la plupart sont très pâles et elle repère même un ou deux tributs qui semblent sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quelques-uns observent les autres du coin de l'œil, tentant de déterminer quelles seront les cibles à abattre en priorité et quelles seront celles à éviter. C'est le cas, par exemple, des deux colosses des districts Trois et Quatre. Certains sont vraiment très jeunes, comme les deux jumeaux du Deux – enfin, Sayu suppose qu'ils sont jumeaux, comme ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau – qui sourient avec suffisance, le petit blond du Cinq, l'albinos du Sept et le minuscule tribut du Neuf. Sayu croise le regard d'une jeune blonde aux cheveux coiffés en couettes. Les deux adolescentes détournent immédiatement la tête, comme si on les avait brûlées.

Mis à part eux-mêmes et les jumeaux du Deux, qui se donnent la main et échangent de fréquents regards, les autres tributs ignorent leur partenaire et se tiennent aussi éloignés d'eux que le permet l'espace exigu du char. Peut-être que L a raison. Les présenter unis ne peut que leur être favorable.

Il est étrange de songer que, si ce n'est la faim qui aura raison d'elle, l'un des tributs présents sera son assassin.

Sayu frissonne à cette pensée.

Autour d'eux, la foule s'est tue, et la jeune fille comprend que le président va parler. Lorsqu'il s'adresse aux différents tributs, ses mots se veulent accueillants, mais son timbre est aussi froid que de la glace :

« Bienvenue, bienvenue au Capitole ! Vous avez l'honneur de participer à la soixante-neuvième édition des Hunger Games ! Cette année encore, les Jeux promettent d'être intéressants (Il fixe tour à tour chaque participant. Lorsque Sayu croise son regard, elle s'empresse de détourner la tête), alors donnez le meilleur de vous-même, offrez nous un beau spectacle et surtout… que le sort vous soit favorable ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suit ses paroles. Tous les citoyens de Panem assistent à cette cérémonie, en réel ou sur leur écran, et ont les yeux rivés sur les vingt-quatre malheureuses victimes des futurs Hunger Games. Dans les jours, les semaines qui vont suivre, tout Panem observera les combats, les mises à mort soigneusement orchestrées et filmées de vingt-trois d'entre eux. Elle prend conscience, avec une boule dans le ventre, qu'elle et son frère feront sans aucun doute partie de ces vingt-trois victimes.

Elle n'en ressortira pas.

Elle est trop faible, trop inexpérimentée. Par rapport aux carrières, par exemple, qui se battent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ou même comparée à certains autres tributs, qui à défaut de bien savoir se battre, connaissent au moins le maniement du couteau. Elle, elle n'a rien. Elle est juste une proie facile, et les habitants du Capitole vont parier sur sa mort plutôt que sur sa victoire.

Elle sent ses yeux la piquer, mais s'efforce de garder la tête haute, pour le public, pour elle, et pour ses parents aussi, qui observent la cérémonie, qui savent que, même si les Jeux se déroulent bien, au moins un de leurs enfants perdra la vie. Un instant, elle imagine sa mère dans son salon, qui donne la main à son mari et la serre comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle peut presque voir les mouchoirs qui traînent sur la table, et les yeux brillants de ses deux parents désormais seuls.

Sayu ravale un sanglot et se tourne vers son frère. Il n'en mène pas large, mais s'efforce de garder une expression sereine, pour la caméra.

S'ils sont unis, au lieu de se faire la guerre, elle parviendra plus facilement à tenir le coup, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense. Il est parfois très difficile de savoir ce qui traverse l'esprit de Light.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, le regard légèrement interrogateur.

Elle lui sert la main plus fort.

Au-dessus d'eux, le président du Capitole déclare :

« Que les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

Ca y est : l'enfer a officiellement débuté.

* * *

><p>Elle se tourne, encore et encore, dans cette chambre trop luxueuse, trop bien rangée, trop… étrangère.<p>

Cela fait des heures qu'elle essaie de dormir, en vain, alors que ses pensées, porteuses de toutes ses inquiétudes pour la suite, se bousculent dans sa tête. La peur, la tristesse et le regret l'habitent, sans lui laisser le loisir de se reposer.

La peur de ce qui va arriver, une fois qu'elle sera dans l'arène, la tristesse parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir et que, même si elle parvenait à survivre, elle perdrait son frère et devrait affronter le deuil de ses parents, et le regret, parce que, maintenant que le temps qui lui reste à vivre lui semble si court, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu, qu'elle aurait dû profiter davantage de sa vie.

Elle ne parvient pas à chasser ces pensées, douloureuses, qui la tourmentent et, n'y tenant plus, elle décide de se lever.

Elle marche à grands pas dans le couloir des appartements assignés à son district, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle fait à cette heure de la nuit, et décide que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il y a une sorte de petite terrasse, occupée par des plantes verdoyantes, que L leur a montrée, à son frère et à elle, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici. Continuellement assaillie par le vent, elle constitue l'un des rares endroits où ils peuvent réellement être seuls, ou ni caméra ni micro ne les transmettent à l'antenne.

Leur mentor leur a bien précisé que, s'ils éprouvent le besoin de se changer les idées, de discuter, de rester seuls un moment ou tout simplement de craquer un bon coup, c'est ici qu'il faut aller.

Comme d'accoutumée, le vent souffle sur la terrasse, et Sayu frissonne dans sa mince robe de chambre. Au-dessus d'elle, la nuit s'étend à perte de vue et vient recouvrir la ville de son sombre manteau tacheté d'étoiles. Les bâtiments du Capitole sont encore baignés de lumière et, loin en contrebas, dans les rues, des gens se baladent encore par petits groupes de fêtards. Leurs cris sont étouffés par le vent.

Sayu s'approche de la rambarde lorsqu'elle l'entend.

Un son bref, familier, qui la fait se retourner. Une quinte de toux, suivie de quelques mots. De quelqu'un dont elle reconnaîtrait le timbre entre mille.

Light.

C'est en contournant un rosier qu'elle le trouve, assis par terre, dans la pénombre, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule à connaître des difficultés pour trouver le sommeil.

Elle s'approche de lui et s'assoit juste en face. Ils se dévisagent ainsi longtemps, sans mot dire, si bien qu'elle commence à se demander si sa présence est vraiment la bienvenue, lorsqu'il demande :

« Alors, besoin d'un peu d'air frais ? »

C'est peu, mais elle se réjouit déjà qu'il daigne lui parler. Elle avait peur qu'il veuille couper les ponts avec elle, au vu de leur futur affrontement. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cette simple phrase est déjà préférable à un mutisme complet.

« J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, dans ma chambre, confie-t-elle, en parlant fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré le vent. Ou plutôt non : j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer toute la journée. Depuis qu'on a tiré mon nom, en fait. Mais j'imagine que c'est normal, pas vrai ? »

Il hoche la tête silencieusement. Son regard reste indéchiffrable, et elle peut voir la lune se refléter dans les yeux de son frère.

« Qu'as-tu pensé, aujourd'hui, de la cérémonie ? s'enquiert-il.

- De la foule en délire ? Tous ces gens mes donnent envie de gerber.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord. Et les tributs ? Certains ont l'air fort, non ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que tu sais déjà ? Qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à nous tuer et qu'on verra tous les ans notre mise à mort sur chaque écran de Panem, lorsqu'ils rediffuseront nos Jeux ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle a haussé le ton et, à présent, ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle a refoulées dans la journée, tous ses sentiments qu'elle s'est efforcée de combattre depuis qu'on a tiré son nom, lui tombent dessus. Elle se met à pleurer, sans un bruit, sous ce ciel sombre.

Light l'observe un instant, sans mot dire avant de se pencher et de lui prendre la main.

« Sayu, tu sais ce que notre mère m'a demandé de faire, avant de partir pour le Capitole ? »

Elle fait non de la tête. Elle le distingue à peine, à travers le voile de larmes qui lui bloque la vue, mais il lui semble qu'il lui sourit pour la réconforter.

« Elle m'a chargée de veiller sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, d'accord ? On fera équipe, au début. On se défendra mutuellement. On sera plus forts, à deux. On se battra. Si on se fait tuer, ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir combattu, et si on survit, hé bien… »

Il s'interrompt. Hé bien quoi ? Ils se combattront à mort ? L'un d'eux tuera l'autre, et on n'en parlera plus ? C'est cela qu'il essaie de lui dire ? Super, elle est vraiment rassurée maintenant !

« On se séparera, finit-il par répondre. On se séparera et il y aura bien quelqu'un d'autre qui tuera l'un d'entre nous avant que… »

_Avant que l'un de nous ne s'en charge._

Un sanglot l'agite de nouveau, mais son frère tente de la calmer :

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Nous sommes trop peu expérimentés : ce serait un miracle qu'on survive tous les deux. Et si c'est le cas, j'ai dit à ma mère, je lui ai promis que… »

Il se tait un instant, et elle relève la tête. Ses yeux brillent, et cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les reflets de la lune.

Quand il termine sa phrase, elle tombe comme une épée de damoclès :

« Je lui ai promis que je me sacrifierai et que je mourrai à ta place. »

Deux sentiments contradictoires naissent alors en elle. La première phrase qui lui vient en tête, et qu'elle crie à voix haute, sans vraiment réfléchir, est :

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Il le faudra bien. »

Mais une sorte de soulagement honteux s'empare d'elle, et une partie d'elle-même, guidée par son instinct de survie, se surprend à trouver cette proposition acceptable. Elle se sent défaillir lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de penser, et elle secoue la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée de sa tête.

« Il n'en ait pas question, lance-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que son frère. »

Puis elle se lève d'un bond, quitte la terrasse, traverse le couloir et pénètre dans sa chambre, avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Elle sait qu'il est stupide d'agir comme cela, que de toute façon elle n'arrivera jamais en final, dans ce genre de situation impossible qu'elle a évoquée avec son frère, mais elle est dégoûtée par elle-même et par ce qu'elle vient de penser.

Un instant, elle a entrevu la possibilité de survivre sans son frère, de le voir mourir pour elle, et cela lui fait mal aussi, plus mal que tout ce qu'elle a déjà eu à subir. Elle ne pourrait pas le voir disparaître comme cela, pas son frère, qui compte tellement pour elle. Alors pourquoi se réjouit-elle aussi de la décision de Light ? Est-ce que son instinct de survie pourrait la conduire à laisser son frère se tuer pour elle, à… _l'assassiner_, d'une certaine manière ?

Est-elle aussi froide que cela ?

Non. Sûrement pas. Elle l'espère en tout cas. Et puis elle repense à tous ces gens qui sont devenus fous lors des Hunger Games, à tous ces malheureux transformés en monstres par les Jeux. Est-elle en train de devenir comme eux ?

De devenir… folle ?

Et puis une autre pensée la traverse. Si elle peut envisager la possibilité de rentrer sans son frère, d'être la cause da sa mort, il a probablement dû y penser, lui aussi. Il est bien plus manipulateur, bien plus froid qu'elle, et elle a beaucoup de mal à le cerner, parfois. Alors, soudain, la peur monte en elle, la prend au ventre, plus vive qu'avant.

Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir si Light lui a menti ou non.

Il pourrait très bien lui raconter n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle ne se méfie de rien et qu'il l'a tue plus facilement.

Et même s'il dit la vérité, il pourrait toujours créé un petit accident, dans l'arène, prétendre qu'il a fait tout son possible pour la sauver mais qu'il n'y est pas arrivé. Ce serait facile, avec tous les dangers tels que les mutations génétiques par exemple, ou de mauvais soins apportés à une blessure. Il y a tellement de façons de la faire mourir dans l'arène, tout en prétendant avoir fait son maximum pour la maintenir en vie. Surtout pour un cerveau comme lui.

Non, il faut qu'elle arrête. Si elle continue, elle va vraiment devenir folle. Mais pourtant, elle ne peut chasser cette idée de sa tête.

Peut-elle lui faire confiance ? Véritablement ?

Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il mentirait pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

* * *

><p><em>Hum... voilà. Comment avez-vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est la seule manière pour moi de m'améliorer.<em>

_L'action se met en place petit à petit. Cette partie 1 est une introduction aux Jeux. Je mets en place les relations de Sayu avec les autres tributs (prochain chapitre où elle va rencontrer quelques-uns de ses adversaires), je définis ses relations avec les sponsors et avec Light. Voilà pourquoi cela peut vous paraître un peu long, mais c'est un passage obligé, et il se terminera bientôt, puisque la partie 1 ne comporte que sept chapitres._

_A ce propos, il y aura trois parties : celle-ci de sept chapitres, pour ce qui se passe avant les Jeux, puis les deux autres parties, plus longues et d'après moi très intéressantes, sur le contenu des Jeux (plus un épilogue pour ce qui se passe après les Jeux). J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : tout ce temps que j'ai mis à me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre, je l'ai passé à consolider mon plan. Ainsi, mis à part quelques détails et la fin qui peut changer, je sais parfaitement où je vous emmène et comment j'y vais. J'ai rédigé mon plan en entier, avec les détails, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire. C'est une bonne nouvelle, bien sûr, car je ne m'arrêterai pas pour manque d'idées et que je suis très motivée pour écrire certains passages (et donc publier le plus vite possible). A vrai dire, je suis très excitée à l'idée d'écrire tout ce qui va se passer dans l'arène, et j'espère y aller vite._

_Néanmoins, si je tiens à la présence de certaines scènes, des choses peuvent changer, par exemple si vous me faites une demande spécifique. Je l'étudierais et éventuellement je modifierais mes chapitres en conséquence. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées, cela peut toujours m'inspirer ! Si vous avez une question, posez là aussi : je serais ravie d'y répondre ! Si vous n'avez pas de compte, sachez que j'ai un forum où je réponds à toutes mes reviews anonymes._

_Aussi, j'espère que vous laisserez une review, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. A ce propos, j'aimerais remercier Caela-chan et Melancholic-Wolf pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._

_A très bientôt j'espère,_

_Kimi-ebi._


End file.
